generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Russian Federation
The Russian Federation (Russia for short) is a new faction in the mod Rise of the Reds. Overview No Information Yet. Russian Generals General Zhukov, Tactical Ballistics Full Name: Leonid Vasilyevich Zhukov Rank: General Armii Branch: Ground Forces, 20th Guards Army Class Number: F5410K-583 Stationed: Voronezh, Russia Tactics: Area Bombardment Description: Born in the early 1980s, Leonid Zhukov had already established his reputation as a competent military man in Chechnya and Georgia long before Nikolai Suvorov seized the opportunity to wrestle control away from the old ex-KGB elites in 2028. The charismatic President knew that "Father Leonid" enjoyed great popular respect, but also that he was a pragmatic realist who never bought much into the profuse promises of politicians. Nevertheless, Suvorov always tried to maintain a facade of superficial friendship towards the General, hoping that it would secure him the loyalty of the Russian Army throughout the much acclaimed "war on corruption" in the early years of his presidency. During the Ukrainian Civil War of 2036, Zhukov won his most lauded victory when his 20th Army moved in to relieve the pro-Russian provisional government of the Donetsk Republic in the east of the country against overwhelming numbers of loyalist forces. With the strategic city secured, the brief but vicious conflict began to wind down and the government of Ukraine was forced to cede the eastern territories to the Federation. But then, Zhukov's finest hour ended tragically when his 20 year old son Valery, himself a soldier sent to Ukraine as part of his first real deployment, died a pointless death in one of the war's last skirmishes. With his only offspring dead, Zhukov's lineage had come to an abrupt end which threw the General into a deep emotional depression. His bitter cynicism only grew bigger as the years went by until he reached the point where he'd often try to drown his grief in alcohol. It is unknown whether President Suvorov ever learned of this issue but as it stands, General Zhukov remains in command of the 20th Army which is currently recovering from its heavy losses during the invasion of the Be-Ne-Lux countries. General Aleksandr, Advanced Weapons Full Name: Nikita Ivanovich Aleksandr Rank: General Armii Branch: Advanced Weapons Research & Development Corps Class Number: F9002K-585 Stationed: Chelyabinsk, Russia Tactics: Experimental Technologies Description: Little is known about the illusive man with the gasmask. According to legend, he was once a highly gifted but unstable child prodigy raised in a cadre school who attained his doctor's degree of engineering at 18. His talent didn't go unnoticed by the Federation military which offered him a position in the Advanced Weapons Research & Development Corps, one of the most secretive but insufficiently funded units that existed since the Soviet era. Tasked with the development of new protection systems and sensor equipment, Aleksandr seized his grand opportunity when Russia's new President Suvorov visited the facility in the Ural Mountains in 2028. After a grandiose rhetorical introduction, young Aleksandr presented him with his pet-project, the prototype of a revolutionary directed energy weapon based on the theories of Nikola Tesla, the legendary Serbian inventor whose eccentric quirks Aleksandr would consciously invoke for his own image. The President was impressed, promoted him on the spot and authorised the R&D Corps to sign its own blank cheques. A decade later, Aleksandr, now a General, is in full control of the Corps, having turned it into an exclusive, borderline cult-like organisation with its own military wing, the infamous Shock Divisions, a horde of nigh-inhuman warriors blindly obedient and forever loyal to him. His glorious victory against the Sino-American task force that attacked his hidden research complex in Kurmuk provided proof of his military genius as well, making him the candidate of choice when it came to leading the invasion of Europe a few years later. Once a friendless loner, Aleksandr now enjoys the company of the most extravagant circles of Russian society with all the associated decadence and lewdness. He is a man with two faces: While most people only know him as the brilliant, magnificent 'scientist general' with the iconic gasmask, only a select few people had ever seen the raving, highly unstable and largely wretched personality that hid behind it. General Orlov, Rapid Deployment Full Name: Yevgeny Romanovich Orlov Rank: General Armii Branch: Air-Landing Forces, 106th Guards Airborne Class Number: F2984K-584 Stationed: Tula, Russia Tactics: Airborne Mobility Description: Born during the Soviet collapse, Orlov lived a troubled childhood in a changing country. With his parents struggling against poverty, he spent what little free time he had in patriotic youth clubs, learning to follow orders and operate rifles at a young age. This alone kept him from slipping into crime, changing his life for the better. As a result, a military career became the most obvious choice which Orlov quickly started to pursue once he reached the right age. His vigour, determination and sense of duty opened his way into Russia's famed airborne troops and later the special forces, where he endured his trial-by-fire during the infamous attack on Moscow Domodedovo Airport by a group of radical ultranationalists in 2016: Having been deployed to the scene after airport security and FSB response forces failed to stop the terrorists, Orlov's Spetsnaz group made short work of them, dealing a fatal blow to the brief uprising of extremist forces against the Russian government at the time. Many years later, when Russia found itself revitalised by the presidency of Nikolai Suvorov, Orlov's famed Tula Division was part of the expeditionary army sent to protect the Federation's new territories in Africa, providing security in the South Sudan / Central Africa border region. During that time, the General, long known for his occasional gripes with high command due to their lack of understanding for the real frontline situation, suffered a humiliating series of defeats at the hands of a resurgent GLA. The Russian economy subsequently fell into a grave recession after the loss of Africa while the leadership placed the blame on the Europeans. Orlov was gravely disappointed by this turn of events, having no personal issues with the ECA. Begrudgingly, he still accepted his orders while at the same time vowing to himself that he would only support the war effort for as long as his own conscience could bear the consequences. Story Story removed due to the current canon and copyrights, This will be updated After ROTR 2.0 (or 1.8) Release. Regards. Tactics The Russian faction is mainly designed as a faction for frontal assaults and for overwhelming the opponent with brute force. As a result its vehicles, specially their tanks, are strong individually and pack very high firepower. On the downside they are costlier and slower compared to their counterparts in other factions. These high costs can be made more reasonable with the Mass Production upgrade. Russia also has a cheap, well rounded array of infantry support their advancing tanks. Russian employs several different types of helicopters to support their ground troops and for fast infantry mobilization. Their capability of fielding jets is comparatively limited compared to USA or China but their fighters and bombers have impressive firepower and can provide vital support to their ground forces. Being a faction built for head on assaults their artillery and long range battle capabilities are limited and they possess little area of effect capabilities, preferring strong single target attacks instead. The current Russian faction also utilizes the Tesla technology, a directed energy weapon technology based on electric energy which is highly effective against ground units. It is capable of instantly killing infantry and greatly damaging and disabling vehicles. Russian Conscripts are their only mean of basic mobile stealth detection but canny Russian commanders can garrison their Conscripts in transport vehicles, such as BMPs or Hinds, enabling the transport to gain stealth detection. This tactic enables Russia to field different types of vehicles capable to detecting stealth. Category:Factions